Guy vs. Guy
'Guy vs. Guy'http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?290535-Cartoon-Network-January-2012-Premiere-Info is the sixth episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 46th of the overall series. It debuted on January 6, 2012. Overview ''Rex plans a prank on Noah and ropes Bobo into his scheming.''http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/generator-rex-2012/episode-6-season-3/guy-vs-guy/308315 History Rex wakes up to a pie in the face courtesy of Noah, prompting Rex to declare a prank war. After many failed pranks on his part and many pranks from Noah, Rex admits that he wants to prank Noah just to prove that he is better at something than he is. Rex also admits that he was the one who started the war with a water balloon in Noah's face. While Rex is fighting an EVO, Noah splats a maple syrup balloon into Rex's face as payback for the water balloon. Bobo offers his help claiming he has been banned from six countries for the pranks he has pulled. After some reluctance on Rex's part he agrees to Bobo's harebrained scheme. Noah has a date with Claire Bowman which Bobo states is the perfect time to strike. First Rex will lure Noah into a false sense of security with pranks that make his previous ones look good. Second, Bobo has flooded the restaurant Noah planned to take Claire to with rats thus closing it down due to a failed health inspection. Then Bobo has bribed some construction workers to close off every road in town forcing Noah to walk to the second restaurant he has planned. Thus Noah and Claire will walk by a series of electronic billboards which Rex and Bobo will hijack and have broadcast what is supposedly the single most embarrassing photo of Noah that Bobo could find. Bobo uses a contraption he made from stuff he found in Dr. Holiday's lab to hijack the billboards. Dr. Holiday calls and warns Rex that a magnetic containment unit containing extremely dangerous radioactive material is missing from her lab. Rex puts two and two together and realizes that the prank is about to nuke the city. An embarrassed Rex is forced to ask Noah for help. They conclude that if they disconnect the device from all the billboards they will shut it down. That plan failing, Rex calls Holiday to ask what to do but is informed that it is too late and is told to hug Bobo and kiss their butts goodbye. Just as Rex and Bobo do as they are told they hear laughter. They look around and realize a video clip of them spazing out has been broadcasted to the boards. Noah comes in and explains that he did what Rex and Bobo should have done. He called Dr. Holiday and asked her how to keep the machine from going nuclear and then she told him to broadcast Rex and Bobo's spazing around the world as a punishment for breaking into her lab. Bobo admits defeat, and Noah is officially the pranking king. Back at base Rex and Bobo agree that they are never going to prank Noah again. However, Bobo is splattered by his orange; realizing that Rex has pranked him, Bobo proceeds to declare a new prank war on Rex. Cast Trivia * This episode marks Claire Bowman's first appearance in the third season. * When Rex and Bobo are unable to turn off Holiday's "magnetic containment pod," Bobo tells Rex that they'll "figure something out". To which Rex mocks by saying "Really? What? Duck and cover?" while crouching down with his hands over his head. This is a reference to the 1950s duck and cover procedure/videos where civilians were taught to hide under common objects to stay safe during a nuclear explosion.https://youtu.be/IKqXu-5jw60 References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes